


Monsters in the Forest

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stranger Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred boldly strays from the beaten path, taking a detour through a place his werewolf pack warned him to never go. </p>
<p>Those old tales were just meant to scare pups, he's sure. There's no such thing as an omega wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the Forest

Mom had always warned him to never enter the forest alone.

Alfred knew, in theory, that this was solid advice. It kept you safe. But he was getting older now and he was, quite frankly,  _bored_  of safe.

It wasn’t like he was traveling through it on purpose, it just happened to be a pretty convenient, hardly ever used short cut. So what if everyone else piled on rumors? That stuff was all just old wives’ tales anyway, meant to keep little pups from running off and getting lost. Some of the older werewolves were certain that this was some kind of territory issue, so they passed on the advice accordingly, but that was the kind of mindlessness that he thought was really stupid. Sure, they called themselves alphas or whatever, but there were no such things as omegas—wolves unlike them enough to be considered demons of temptation.

Who even _came up_  with that kind of stuff?

They said that the omegas could hypnotize you, enticing you away from the path and coercing you to sleep with them, where they then drained your life force. It was silly. The whole damned thing was silly. And Alfred was confident that if he  _did_  encounter any other wolves out here that he could take them. He was one of the strongest of his pack, after all, which was why he was making the journey to his family’s ally pack in the first place.

He just so happened to take a small detour, shaving an awesome three days off of a full week’s travel.

So lost in thought was he, however, that he didn’t see what was in front of him before he smelled it, muzzle snapping up to catch sight of another wolf staring at him.

He instantly felt paralyzed.

It wasn’t really a spectacular sight, but it was a pretty astonishing one. The other wolf was smaller, thinner, its fur a strange, soft-looking, wild sheen, its feet noticeably slight, eyes bright and as green as the forest itself, peering out from a caramel honey coat.

It was so strange to see because Alfred’s pack was a bulky, clumsy lot who, when push came to shove, were admirable hunters and strong as hell, but those features were so opposite those of the wolf before him, whose strengths looked to lie more in agility.

He instantly thought that it was beautiful.

And then, just like that, it fled.

Curiosity thoroughly piqued, Alfred chased after it, no longer caring about the path or his pack or his destination, but instead only about the quick-footed stranger who was weaving through trees as though it had done this all its life, which it probably had.

Alfred cursed running after it in this form, since he couldn’t exactly yell for the other wolf to stop, but he did relay a bark, hoping the message got across all the same. He wasn’t going to hurt him, he just wanted to meet properly. And maybe talk.

As he darted out into a small clearing he was suddenly met with the other wolf, the two practically nose to nose, that sweet fur bristling and that slim mouth curled back into a fierce snarl.

It wanted to fight him.

Well, Alfred couldn't exactly refuse _that_.

He snarled back, immediately going from friendly to deadly in all of two seconds, fur puffed and angry, teeth bared, tail flared out behind him.

And then he lunged.

The smaller wolf tried to dodge but it ended up backpedaling as they snapped at each other, forced to hop onto its hind legs in a rather amateur maneuver that Alfred took full advantage of. Moving in from the side, he used his larger frame to force the wolf over and then, triumphantly, onto its back, the fight over quicker than he would have anticipated considering the other wolf’s agile build.

He had it pinned.

For a moment both were quiet but then Alfred growling warningly and gave a commanding bark, forcing the other wolf into the unwanted position of having to either shift into its human form or face his retribution.

The wolf chose the former.

Alfred suddenly wasn’t sure how to feel.

In its human form the other wolf was as naked as the day it'd been born, naturally, hair just as tousled and wild as its fur had been, ears perked cutely on its head, tail curled between its legs to project some sense of modesty, eyes big and green and lovely and body slim.

And he smelled fucking _amazing_.

Alfred followed suit despite how he really didn’t need to, taking his human form as well, pinning the other, shameless to his own nudity as he stared the smaller wolf down.

He wanted to be stern and strong, like his pack had taught him, but it was weird—this wolf _smelled_   weird—and he found himself leaning in and nuzzling the crook of its neck for more, almost desperate, a feeling he couldn’t identify mounting in him.

It spiked when the other wolf gave a soft whine.

Oh wow, he was aroused as fuck.

Swallowing, Alfred pulled back, trying not to get swept away in— in whatever _this_ was.

"Who are you?" He demanded, aware that compared to the other wolf he was all muscle and broader shoulders. Beneath him, the stranger looked, well,  _soft_. A shift of his hand confirmed it—that pale skin was silky smooth.

The smaller wolf looked oddly defiant. “Arthur.”

Alfred felt his rather fluffy tail wag a little at that, pleased for some reason. “Arthur…” He repeated quietly, unsure of how to react to the fact that the other wolf’s face reddened slightly at that. It was… It was  _adorable_ , really.

The drive he felt in his body was foreign to him, but just as alluring and intoxicating as the will to hunt. He felt breathless and anticipatory and he moved without really knowing why, leaning in to catch that amazing scent again as he nipped at the other wolf’s neck, growling appreciatively when Arthur shifted his head away to allow him more access.

He wanted to— He wanted to  _do_  things to this Arthur. Wonderful, amazing things that he’d never done before. He wasn’t even quite sure  _what_  he was doing, but he was harder than he’d ever been prior and somewhere in his mind he knew that masturbating just wasn’t going to cut it. He needed this—… whatever this was.

"I’m sorry." Arthur murmured to him, but the words didn’t quite register. Sorry for what? Alfred just bit the other wolf’s neck softly, just nip, nip, nipping at skin until it was red and flush, the curve of his human-form’s teeth marking him all over. He felt the other wolf swallow before murmuring, "I’m just so desperate. I can’t take it anymore…"

Without further warning, the other wolf twitched its legs apart, tail retreating from its genitals and forcing Alfred to re-position.

Suddenly an overwhelming wave of musk hit him.

It felt like he’d been drugged and he sought out the source immediately, those creamy thighs coated with some kind of liquid that he couldn’t help but taste. It was _intense_ , a sweet smell and a sweet tang and as embarrassing as it was it felt only too natural to nose in between his legs at where it was leaking from, licking and cleaning.

And the  _sounds_  Arthur made,  _oh holy hell_ , the  _sounds_. The other wolf was squirming and mewling and lifting its hips up and it was the sexiest fucking thing imaginable and Alfred could feel his goddamn cock leaking just from the sound of it all and he felt overwhelmed— _so overwhelmed_ —but it was amazing and wonderful and fantastic.

Leaning up, he felt the urge to kiss the wolf so he did, that slimmer body arching against his perfectly, another heated desire rising to the forefront of his mind as those soft thighs closed around his shaft and rubbed, making him groan and buck as the wolf beneath teased him.

They parted with a gasp.

“ _Please_ …” Arthur begged, eyes large and bright and watery and gorgeous. “Please put it inside— I feel so empty.  _Please_ …”

Alfred sort of figured that meant his dick, but he wasn’t exactly clear on what he was supposed to _do_  with it until he remembered that sweet, slick hole, his mind suddenly focusing on that as he experimentally used his hand to position himself at the entrance of it, not quite sure if this was what the other wolf was talking about.

It seemed it was because the whining suddenly became more frantic. “H- hurry… Oh please, I  _need_ —…”

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was uncertain, wondering if this would hurt the other wolf, but his actions hardly reflected that as his body suddenly gave a violent, enthusiastic jerk, penetrating the other with relative ease as his cock slid into the most amazing heat he had ever experienced, soft, wet walls pulling him in as though welcoming him, the entrance clamping down intermittently and making him grunt. His entire body felt like it was on a higher frequency, fully charged and electric, and as though on auto-pilot he was bucking into the other wolf, rewarded as with each thrust Arthur gave the most delightful sounding moans.

The other wolf was no passive partner either, squirming for more, rocking up against him with an eagerness that was undeniably hot, desperate, murmuring things Alfred didn’t understand, begging to be pupped and bred and filled and all sorts of strange sentiments, tears beading in his eyes and sweat on his body.

And this was all Alfred’s. All his. Just his, his,  _his_. The possessiveness that struck him was undeniable and strong and he pistoned into Arthur as though he had something to prove—as though he had to show him that he was _the very best_  at whatever this was.

To his pleasure, Arthur made him feel like this was _really_ true. He was practically screaming, whining, yelling out things that would make his mother blush, praised ‘Oh yes!’s and mindless ‘It feels so good!’s. And Alfred couldn’t say he didn’t mirror those sentiments although he was too focused on his movements to do much more than groan, teeth feeling antsy and digging at the other wolf’s skin.

And then it all became feverish, spiraling into a height that Alfred could barely fathom, his entire body struck by a brilliant, amazing  _blankness_  as he came, his mind void of anything but euphoria. In that state he leaned forward and bit the junction Arthur’s neck hard enough to pierce the skin, the blood that rushed in between his teeth just as intoxicating as the overwhelming scent that clouded his senses.

This was really heaven, wasn’t it? He must have died.

When he came down from his high he was panting, exhausted, and immeasurably sated, but when he moved to pull out he found that he couldn’t.

He looked down at their joined bodies in mild bafflement, finding that tugging on his junk elicited a good deal of pain, so he stopped.

The other wolf looked too tired to really care, although it’d seemed mildly annoyed when he’d tried to pull out. Confused but contented on a deep level, Alfred didn’t question it, instead decided on pulling the other wolf closer to him and rolling onto his side, burying his nose into its soft hair as he nodded off.

The rhythmic stroking of gentle fingers along his back soothed him and soon he was fast asleep.

 

 

Alfred awoke to the cold of night.

He jolted into awareness, confused and slightly alarmed, laying out naked on the grass in his human form. Of course he wasn’t really worried about an attack, but it was definitely careless and he wasn’t fond of putting himself in a defenseless position.

Memories swarmed back to him all at once, filling him with images of the soft, sweet wolf he’d clearly fucked mercilessly and the taste of its fluids, its blood, and the sound of its moans in his pointed ears. Yet when he looked around he found no sign of it, although the scent was still strong on his body when he sniffed himself, especially lower down, where he was still a mess from what they had done.

Whatever _that_  had been.

He knew vague details about it, but there was no one near him to ask and he shifted back into his wolf form to ward away the cold as a sad sort of empty feeling tugged at him, as though he were suddenly immensely lonely.

It was jarring.

Thinking that maybe there  _was_  a reason they warned him not to go into the woods alone, Alfred decided he’d take the quickest way out, wash himself in the nearest stream or river, and continue on his way to the allied pack.

Yet leaving the woods made him feel empty and depressed and as he traveled he kept near its edges, always looking for a sign of that honey-colored creature, hoping he’d catch it peeking out at him invitingly from between the trees…


End file.
